Stardust
by Sioraf8
Summary: "Um filósofo certa fez perguntou: Somos humanos porque contemplamos as estrelas ou contemplamos as estrelas porque somos humanos? O verdadeiro ponto é: As estrelas também nos contemplam? Essa é a questão."
1. Chapter 1

" _Um filósofo certa fez perguntou: Somos humanos porque contemplamos as estrelas ou contemplamos as estrelas porque somos humanos?_ _O verdadeiro ponto é: As estrelas também nos contemplam? Essa é a questão."_

 **-Stardust (o filme)**

* * *

 **Stardust**

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Em Amaterasu, um pequeno povoado do país Kōgyō, a noite se estabelecia. Nas ruas já não se escutavam pessoas conversando e o frio parecia castigar qualquer individuo que ousasse sair do conforto cálido de seu lar. Por mais que a primavera já estivesse em andamento, a localização da cidade não permitia grandes variações de temperatura, pela ironia do nome que lhe fora atribuído.

Tal povoado era pouco conhecido, porém, viajantes que por ali passavam, partiam sempre prometendo retornar. Não pela alegria inocente das crianças, não pelo baixo custo de produtos comercializados, nem muito menos para apostar em lutas ilegais (que ocorriam em alguns estabelecimentos). O fascínio presente em seus olhos era direcionado curiosamente para um só local.

A muralha.

Uma carreira de pedras, de aproximadamente um metro de altura, que parecia delimitar um país inteiro, dividindo Amaterasu do que quer que estivesse do outro lado. Sua única entrada era protegida por dois guardas mudos, que não permitiam qualquer tipo de circulação pela área.

Todo cuidado com apenas um propósito: Impedir qualquer tipo de confronto entre o mundo humano e o mundo místico.

* * *

Yousei é a capital de Douwa, o país localizado do outro lado da muralha. Todo o plano arquitetônico da cidade fora feito de tal modo que as casas e demais estabelecimentos formassem uma área circular.

As ruas são ladrilhadas e percorrem toda povoação. Quatro vias principais se encontram em um ponto estratégico, no centro do arco urbano, onde um castelo negro está situado. Tal construção é chamada popularmente de "Tsukuyomi", já que, dependendo da hora, ao direcionar o olhar para o topo do baluarte, a ponta de sua torre principal dá a impressão de estar tocando a lua.

Um muro feito de pedras protege o castelo que abriga a família real, os Uchihas. Em seu vasto terreno pode-se observar uma área onde rosas negras e vermelhas são expostas. Antigamente o jardim apresentava um ar mais harmonioso, onde flores de mel, dedaleiras, margaridas, peônias, delfínios, lírios e tulipas presenteavam a paisagem, contrasteando com o tom sombrio de Tsukuyomi.

* * *

Fazia frio naquela noite, algo que passara despercebido pela maioria da população de Yousei. E quem poderia culpá-los? Estavam tão atarefados, tão preocupados com os preparativos do festival da primavera, que qualquer mudança climática era facilmente ignorada, ainda que resultasse em alguns resfriados no final da semana.

Poucos forasteiros entendiam o motivo de tanto trabalho e ansiedade, afinal, era apenas um evento qualquer. Nem todos sabiam que, a cada primavera o festival reunia pessoas de todo o reino e humanos vindos de povoados além da muralha. Era a única oportunidade que tinham para relacionarem-se com seres vindos de outro mundo.

Toda a estrutura da cerimônia estava sendo montada em uma ampla praça, onde as quatro vias principais se encontravam, bem ao redor da alcaçaria.

* * *

No castelo negro, localizado no alto da torre principal, estava o aposento real. Era espaçoso, elegante e esbanjava riqueza nos mínimos detalhes. As cômodas possuíam detalhamentos em ouro e esculturas de marfim eram estrategicamente espalhadas pelo ambiente. Na cama, estava deitado um homem que aparentava estar em seus últimos minutos de vida.

Danzou Uchiha, Rei de Douwa, possuía um olhar cansado e respirava com certa dificuldade. Sua aparência evidenciava que estava debilitado, e a tosse acompanhada de sangue atribuída à culpa a uma doença letal. Seus cabelos, anteriormente negros, agora mostravam-se grisalhos, e sua face era demarcada por carquilhas. -Deixe meus filhos entrarem. Está na hora – a figura visivelmente combalida proclamou para um de seus guardas que vigiava a porta.

-Sim, vossa Majestade!- o homem reverenciou seu superior e logo fez o que fora mandando: Abriu a porta do aposento. Do lado de fora estavam três jovens que aguardavam impacientemente. – O rei vos aguarda – disse enquanto liberava a passagem e observava os príncipes entrarem no local.

\- Finalmente! Achei que fosse morrer antes desse velho, de tanto esperar. – Reclamou Deidara, um rapaz alto que possuía longos cabelos loiros, presos em sua ponta, e olhos extremamente azuis, como duas safiras. Suas vestimentas eram compostas por um colete de seda acinzentado (que cobria uma camisa cor chumbo, feita de algodão), uma calça preta, botas escuras que chegavam próximas aos joelhos e um sobretudo de couro branco detalhado com desenhos em preto e cinza.

\- Não exagere. Esperamos a vida toda por este momento. – disse Sasori, um jovem de cabelos avermelhados e olhos acastanhados. Possuía a menor estatura dentre os irmãos, mas nada que ferisse gravemente seu ego. Suas roupas eram constituídas de uma camisa branca (coberta por um colete azul-petróleo), uma calça preta, botas escuras de cano longo e um sobretudo azul-marinho detalhado com desenhos prateados. - Quando o velho se for, um de nós será rei.

-Hah, diz isso por que pretende me matar, caro irmão? Afinal sou o primogênito e você é o mais novo aqui. A coroa é minha por direito. – declarou Hidan, enquanto acompanhava Sasori dentro do aposento. O rapaz mais velho apresentava cabelos acinzentados e olhos na tonalidade púrpura. Sua veste era muito parecida com as outras, porém, as cores eram mais extravagantes, misturando tons de dourado e preto.

\- Quem sabe? Só estaria seguindo os passos. Você matou o Nagato para que hoje ele não se tornasse rei, não é mesmo? – o ruivo* arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e lançou um olhar desafiador para Hidan.

\- Ele foi espero... Apenas os fortes prevalecerão neste reino – Danzou interrompeu a conversa de seus filhos, os quais já estavam próximos a sua cama. – É verdade que, pelos antigos costumes, o primogênito deveria assumir o trono – pausou sua própria fala ao sentir desconforto pela falta de ar. - Esse é o tipo de coisa que Fugaku faria, mas eu não sou estúpido como ele. – debochou.

\- O que quer dizer, velho? Não tenho paciência para suas loucuras, nem mesmo em seu leito de morte – Deidara disse enquanto cruzava os braços.

\- Não me interrompa. Posso estar doente, mas não se esqueça de quem sou! – o Uchiha soberano disse em voz alta, reparando a eficiência que teve em silenciar seus filhos. -... Como eu estava dizendo, apenas os mais fortes prevalecerão. Darei a chance para cada um de vocês. – respirava pesadamente, revelando seu péssimo estado de saúde.

-Isto é inaceitável! – vociferou Hidan.

-Não me importo se você acha certo ou errado. – Danzou suspirou. – Fiz o que foi necessário para ocupar este lugar. Não espere que vá entrega-lo de mão beijada. – ele retirou um colar de seu pescoço, onde uma grande joia vermelha estava pendurada, e o segurou com sua mão direita. – Somente quem tiver sangue real poderá recuperar o rubi, e, aquele que conseguir isso, será o novo rei de Douwa - proclamou enquanto arqueava o braço para cima e soltava o objeto reluzente, deixando-o levitar próximo ao seu rosto.

A joia perdia sua cor lentamente, tornando-se transparente.

\- Qualquer descendente dos Uchihas? Está louco? Esqueceu que Itachi está desaparecido? – Sasori indagou.

\- Não se preocupe. Fugaku e sua família estão mortos _. Eu os matei_. - o rei soltara uma leve risada em meio a tosses. – Divirtam-se, rapazes. – Em seu último suspiro Danzou lançou a joia real para o céu, que percorreu um longo caminho até chocar-se contra uma estrela, ocasionando uma grande explosão cósmica.

* * *

Longe dali um jovem observava uma estrela cadente riscar o céu.

\- Oe! _Teme_! Vai ficar parado ai?

* * *

 **Continua...**

* * *

* Sei que cabelo vermelho não é ruivo, mas se puder, releve ;-;

Espero que tenham gostado e todas as críticas são bem vindas! Até a próxima 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Stardust**

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV.**

Observava o céu daquela manhã através de uma janela.

Mais um dia nublado em Amaterasu... Não era uma grande surpresa.

— Ainda esperando ver o sol, Sasuke? – Pude escutar meu irmão, Itachi, debochar enquanto sentava-se em uma poltrona próxima a mim. O aposento em que nos encontrávamos era seu quarto, onde havia espaço para uma cama de solteiro, bem encostada na parede, um gaveteiro e um assento.

Nossa casa é pequena, porém, possui um ambiente acolhedor o suficiente.

—Eu aposto em mais um dia de chuva. – observei ele fazer uma careta enquanto falava.

Reparando bem, posso até entender porque muitas pessoas comentam sobre a nossa semelhança. Temos a mesma cor de cabelo e olhos, ambos pretos como ônix. Porém, meu cabelo é repicado, em um comprimento mediano, já o dele é longo, chegando ao meio de suas costas. Apenas algumas marcas faciais e estruturas ósseas nos diferem, além, é claro, da idade. Ele tem 26 anos e eu tenho 21.

— Itachi, querido! Não suma do meu lado assim! Você ainda precisa de um acompanhante para ajudá-lo a andar! Não venha querer dar uma de herói cego! – Pude ver a senhora Kaoru invadir o local com um semblante preocupado. – Veja esse gaveteiro, por exemplo! Já tropeçou tantas vezes no coitado que precisei por livros para substitui o pé que o sustentava!

—A senhora é muito atenciosa, e por isso eu agradeço! Porém, acho que só irei me acostumar com a falta de visão se tentar me virar sozinho. – ele disse enquanto tateava o ar a procura da mão de Kaoru.

—Vocês são muito teimosos! Deus do céu! – ela segurou firmemente as mãos do meu irmão e logo depois as soltou. –Pelo menos está quieto agora. Voltarei para cozinha e irei preparar o almoço. Não saia daí! – a observei sorrir calorosamente e depois direcionar-se ao corredor da casa, saindo do meu campo de visão em seguida.

Kaoru é como uma mãe para nós. Ela possui olhos incrivelmente azuis e longos cabelos pretos, os quais ela sempre prende em coques. Sua pele é alva e demarcada por pequenas rugas, todas muito sutis. Normalmente ela sempre está usando um vestido de cores neutras, pois diz não ter mais idade para se preocupar com as cores de suas roupas.

Itachi me contou que quando eu era um bebê e ele tinha entre os 6 anos, nós fomos abandonados na porta de sua casa. Ela nos acolheu no mesmo instante, ao lado de seu já falecido marido, Setsuna.

—... Então... Nada de sol hoje?- escutei meu irmão voltar a perguntar.

—Eu ainda não sei por que chamam este lugar de Amaterasu* - o respondi.

—Bem... Isso é fácil de explicar. Dizem que nesta cidade chove em quase todos os dias do ano. Porém, quando há um dia ensolarado, o pôr-do-sol que nos é presenteado é considerado o mais bonito em toda Kogyo.

—Humph- murmurei. Nada daquilo me interessava. Apenas não gostava de dias nublados, pois o mormaço preenchia a cidade antes da chuva cair. –Como está se sentindo? – olhei para Itachi, que possuía um sorriso singelo em sua face, sabe-se lá por que.

—Fora não poder enxergar na hora de mijar? Estou me sentindo muito bem. – ainda não sei como ele consegue ter humor para brincar com o fato de estar cego.

—Precisa de ajuda para ir a algum lugar? Estou indo checar a senhora Kaoru, ver se ela não quer que eu faça alguma coisa na cozinha. – disse ao me levantar.

—Nah, estou bem grandinho, papai. Agora é hora de você cuidar da casa - o maldito debochou fazendo uma voz infantil.

—Vá se foder, Itachi. Acho que essa sua doença afetou os seus neurônios também.

* * *

Saí do quarto do meu irmão e comecei a andar pelo corredor, indo em direção à cozinha. Logo pude escutar uma voz conhecida ecoar pela casa

 _Perfeito, logo cedo esse idiota vem me importunar._

 _—_ SASUKE!

— Fala baixo que eu não sou surdo, Dobe! – reclamei visivelmente irritado - Você não deveria estar trabalhando? Enchendo o saco do seu tio na padaria ou qualquer coisa desse tipo? – perguntei enquanto levava meu dedo mindinho direito até o ouvindo, tentando me livrar do zumbido provocado pela gritaria de Naruto.

— Teme! Não fale assim comigo! Só estava entregando uns pães para a senhora Kaoru! Ela me ofereceu um pouco de água e acabei ficando mais tempo do que deveria. – ele me respondeu enquanto se levantava de uma cadeira, que por sua vez ficava encostada em uma pequena mesa, na cozinha.

— Hn

–E para sua informação, já estou voltando para lá. – Naruto passava suas mãos de forma desajeitada por sua vestimenta simples: uma blusa de algodão (já desgastada, suja de massa e farinha), uma calça marrom e um par de botas de couro. Era de dar pena o quão mal arrumado ele fazia questão de ficar.

— Você bem que poderia se vestir melhor. Está imundo. Fala tanto em se casar, mas dessa forma nenhuma mulher lhe dará bola – o provoquei.

—Não é verdade, Sasuke! Naruto é um rapaz muito bonito! Homens loiros de olhos azuis fazem sucesso em Amaterasu. – direcionei minha atenção para Kaoru e arqueei uma de minhas sobrancelhas, duvidando de sua alegação.

—Obrigada senh-

—Mulheres ligam para status e dinheiro. A cor do cabelo e dos olhos dele pouco importa – interrompi a animação visível do padeiro.

—Ah, cala a boca! Sabe que quando vou trabalhar não faço questão de andar arrumado. Quando me casar, verá que existem mulheres a procura de um verdadeiro amor. – disse com um ar sonhador – Não considere _sua_ experiência uma realidade absoluta. – Eu sabia que aquela sua frase final fora dita exclusivamente para me irritar... O que conseguiu com êxito.

Naruto andou em direção à porta de trás da casa (na cozinha) e a abriu – Até mais, teme! Obrigada pela Água, senhora Kaoru! Espero que goste dos pães! – e antes que pudesse xingá-lo, o miserável desapareceu de nossa vista.

— Esse garoto é uma benção, não acha? Você tem um grande amigo, querido.

— Hm. Ele é uma praga, isso sim – já ia me retirar do local até que escutei batidas na porta, a qual havia sido recém-fechada pela dona da casa. –O que foi agora? – segurei a maçaneta, girei e a puxei com força, revelando um rapaz que segurava uma folha em suas mãos, para minha surpresa.

— B-bom dia, senhor! Gostaria de e-entregar este comunicado ao responsável pela moradia. O senhor seria esta pessoa? – ele perguntou, demonstrando certo nervosismo.

Virei-me para Kaoru, que estava fora do campo de visão do homem, me lançando um olhar era apreensivo.

 _Algo não está certo._

— Eu te conheço? - perguntei lançando-o um olhar intimidador. Sua aparência era familiar, mas minha mente falhava ao tentar lembrar de onde o conhecia.

—N-não senhor! - ele estava mentindo. Sua respiração era descompassada e o suor era visível em sua face - Só estou aqui para entregar este papel... Se for o dono-

— Sim, sou eu. – o interrompo sem muito entusiasmo. – Me dá logo isso. – tomei a folha de suas mãos e fechei a porta com certa violência. Já tinha aturado Naruto por hoje, e um idiota era o meu limite.

Sentei-me em uma cadeira e bufei sem paciência. Fechei meus olhos e os massageei com a ponta dos dedos. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio resolvi ler o tal comunicado.

Assim que vi letras grandes e vermelhas senti todos os músculos do meu corpo travarem.

— Aviso de despejo?! O que _porra_ está acontecendo?- perguntei incrédulo, amassando parte do papel devido à força que aplicava ao segurá-lo - Desde quando estamos com dificuldades financeiras? Se soubesse teria arrumado mais um trabalho, fora o que tenho de balconista!

— B-bem... Eu não queria lhe preocupar, querido. Desde que Itachi adoeceu as coisas não andam fáceis. Perdemos o salário que ele ganhava e eu não achava justo cobrar de você. – Kaoru andou em minha direção, levando suas pequenas e delicadas mãos ao meu rosto. – Eu estou vendendo algumas ervas medicinais na feira da cidade, mas ultimamente não vem me dando um bom rendimento. – suspirou.

—Você não deveria ter escondido isso de mim. Poderíamos ter resolvido este problema. Quando perguntei sobre as contas você disse que tínhamos renda suficiente. – Retirei cuidadosamente suas mãos de minha face, para não assusta-la, e me levantei – Por que mentiu?

—Não queria ser um fardo... Às vezes penso que vocês que cuidam de mim, não o contrario. Assim como meu falecido marido, você e seu irmão sempre trabalharam para por dinheiro na mesa. Eu nunca mexi um músculo para ajudar, e me contentava com este estilo de vida. – sua voz estava embargada - Depois que Itachi adoeceu, achei que agora pudesse me redimir... Fui patética. Uma velha patética.

\- Não diga isso – Por mais que estivesse com raiva, ouvir a mulher que me criou se insultar daquela forma me afligia – Você sempre cuidou muito bem de nós. Seu erro foi em achar que trabalhávamos por obrigação, quando na verdade queríamos lhe retribuir por ter nos acolhido.

— Me perdoe, querido. – lágrimas começavam a percorrer o rosto de Kaoru, que tentava enxuga-las com as costas de suas mãos, mas de nada adiantava – Eu deveria ter dito a verdade. Vocês são tudo pra mim. Por favor não fique com desapontado comigo, isso me dói tanto.

— Não se preocupe, irei resolver esse problema. Fique aqui e cuide de Itachi – disse tentando acalmá-la.

A pequena e frágil senhora me abraçou com certa urgência, se desculpando novamente. Naquele momento quis confortá-la, mas não sabia ao certo como fazer isso. Nunca fui bom em demonstrar sentimentos, por mais que estivesse lidando com uma das pessoas mais preciosas da minha vida.

— Eu o que? – vi meu irmão mais velho aparecer na entrada da cozinha, tateando as paredes para não cair. Estava com o semblante preocupado – Por que está chorando? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—... Explique para ele. Tenho que ir. – Olhei para Kaoru e me desfiz de seu abraço.

Ela balançou a cabeça de forma positiva e logo fora auxiliar Itachi, que ainda perguntava se o problema era algo grave.

Retirei-me do ambiente e andei até nossa minúscula sala.

Puxei um chapéu de veludo preto, que estava pendurado em um suporte ao lado de um armário, e o limpei antes de coloca-lo em minha cabeça.

Olhei para minhas roupas brevemente. Uma camisa de algodão branca em bom estado, um colete azul-marinho, um blazer preto abotoado, calça preta e botas de couro simples. – Apresentável o suficiente – resmunguei antes de sair.

* * *

Estava andando sem rumo pela cidade já há algum tempo. O leve escurecer do céu me alertava que logo chegaria à noite.

Sentia o meu corpo pesar. Estava cansado e com sede.

Passei a maior parte do dia procurando por qualquer oportunidade de trabalho, mas aparentemente o povoado encontra-se em uma crise. Ninguém quer contratar e muitas pessoas já estão desempregadas. A má administração da cidade afetou a produção agrícola e pecuária, degradando nossas relações comerciais com a capital.

Nem mesmo Jiraya, o tio de Naruto, conseguiu arrumar uma vaga para que eu pudesse auxiliar na padaria.

— Mas que _merda_. Se eu não encontrar nada logo... – parei de caminhar pela calçada e me encostei a uma parede qualquer, deixando que a gravidade fizesse seu papel, puxando-me para o chão. Não me importava se estavam encarando ou comentando qualquer coisa a meu respeito. – _Porra_. – suspirei derrotado.

Em questão de minutos senti meu corpo umedecer. Olhei para cima e notei que pequenas gotículas de água começavam a cair.

 _Ótimo, começou a chover._

Retirei o chapéu e penteei o cabelo com os dedos da mão direita, a fim de molhá-lo. Lembro que Kaoru sempre costuma implicar quando me vê despenteando-o, por achar que fico com um ar "rebelde".

Perdi-me em pensamentos até reparar que já era noite.

* * *

A cidade estava silenciosa, já que, pela queda considerável de temperatura, pouquíssimas pessoas ousavam sair do conforto de suas casas após o pôr-do-sol.

—Bem, agora só me resta uma alternativa – Levantei-me sem dificuldades, andei alguns quarteirões, atravessei uma rua e entrei em um beco sem saída. Era sujo e tinha um cheiro insuportável de urina e fezes.

Na viela, era possível observar uma porta marrom escondida no lado direito, nela havia uma placa onde estava escrito "Lua de sangue".

Aproximei-me da entrada ainda em conflito com que iria fazer.

 _Prometi para Itachi que nunca mais faria isso_.

Respirei fundo.

— Dane-se – murmurei ao abrir a passagem para o interior da suposta estalagem.

O ambiente era escuro, com uma iluminação precária. A recepção possuía móveis que denunciavam seu péssimo estado de conservação. Era apenas uma maneira de enganar as autoridades, uma tentativa de deixar o lugar realmente parecido com uma pousada.

— SASUKE! RAPAZ! Como é bom te ver! – escutei Sanosuki, o responsável pelas lutas clandestinas em Amaterasu, gritar de felicidade ao me ver. – Resolveu voltar? Já era hora!

* * *

 **Continua...**

* * *

 *** Amaterasu - Deusa do sol**

 **Tentei escrever o mais rápido que pude para não deixar vocês esperando muito pela Sakura (ela deve aparecer em 1 ou 2 capítulos x3)!**

 **Obrigada por estarem acompanhando**


End file.
